Amor errante
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Para 30vicios. Historia independiente a partir del cap 95 del manga. Nitori entra a la preparatoria, sin imaginarse que en esa etapa de su vida se operaran muchos cambios y que Seya será el más importante de ellos. Seya/Shuu. Shounen-ai.
1. Nuestra distancia y esa persona

**Título: **Amor errante  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Seya Riku/Nitori Shuuichi.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Historia alterna a partir del capítulo 95 del manga. Shounen-ai.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>30 besos  
><strong>Tema: <strong>04. Nuestra distancia y esa persona

* * *

><p>Un muchacho castaño se detuvo suspirando frente a un tablón tapizado de nombres, en el cual desgraciadamente se encontraba el suyo. Había aspirado a una escuela diferente, en donde el uniforme no fuera obligatorio ni mucho menos una cadena que le impidiese expresarse, pero el destino nuevamente le había jugado una broma y había sido aceptado en su segunda opción, sugerida por sus padres y por Maho, una institución donde los varones usaban uniforme, mismo que distaba mucho de los sueños libertinos que tenía el muchacho.<p>

Era el primer día de clases, la ceremonia de apertura y una masa de jóvenes se podía entrever por los jardínes y en la entrada, todos usando el mismo monocromo uniforme, una masa de colores azules alegre y que a él le parecía tan distante como el sol del centro del universo.

—¡Date prisa, Shuu! ¡Va a comenzar sin nosotros! —su hermana lo llamaba desde lo lejos, brazos en jarras y fulminándolo con la mirada, pese a que no iban con ningún retraso.

Shuu, como lo llamaba su hermana, se encaminó hacia ella, sintiéndose incómodo en el blazer de color azul y extrañando más que nunca a sus amigos, que habían terminado desperdigados por diferentes escuelas, muy lejos de él.

—¡Vamos, vamos! —le urgió la mayor de los Nitori, tomándolo con fuerza por el codo para acercarse a Seya, que los miraba con una mezcla de diversión y verguenza en las facciones—. ¡Seya, tu también date prisa! —al parecer el nerviosismo que debía de sentir Shuu se había traspasado a ella como por arte de magia, volviéndola un poco histérica.

Seya sonrió a Shuu cuando ambos pasaron por su lado echos un vendaval. Su sonrisa parecía transmitir cierto deje tranquilizador, como si le hubiera susurrado que todo estaría bien, con lo cual el corazón de Shuu se quedó un poco más tranquilo.

Si no había tenido miedo de salir frente a toda la secundaria vestido como una niña, ¿por qué habría de darle miedo un estúpido blazer azul y nuevos compañeros?


	2. De buen humor

**Título: **Amor errante  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Seya Riku/Nitori Shuuichi.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Historia alterna a partir del capítulo 95 del manga. Shounen-ai.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>30 besos  
><strong>Tema: <strong>12. De buen humor

* * *

><p>Makoto arrugó la nariz imperceptiblemente al sentir el fin de semana cerca, golpeándolo en la cara como un gigante manso. Su primer semana en la escuela se había ido prácticamente volando, pero no le alegraba saberse libre por dos días de todo deber, pues no tenía con quién pasarlos, sin contar a Doi, a quien no aguantaba y quien, desgraciadamente, se había quedado en la misma escuela y el mismo salón que el suyo.<p>

—¿Por qué no vas a ver a Nitori? —le preguntó Doi el viernes, al notar lo perturbado que estaba. A él, en realidad le daba igual no ver a sus antigüos compañeros, pero para alguien como Makoto era difícil separarse de las viejas compañías—. Por cierto, ¿cómo está? ¿En dónde se ha quedado?

—En la misma escuela que su hermana y Seya —puntualizó Makoto—. Se le ve de buen humor pese a que le piden usar uniforme. Nitorin está bien, supongo —por alguna razón eso no lo hacía sentirse bien, sino celoso y apartado.

—Pero, ¿por qué está tan feliz? —Doi seguía insistiendo en el asunto, recordando cómo a Nitori no le gustaban los uniformes y soñaba con una escuela utópica en la cual no se viera obligado a usar pantalón todos los días.

—No lo sé —el castaño se encogió de hombros con verdaderas dudas poblando sus ojos, pues tampoco encontraba motivo alguno para la serenidad de su amigo, que si bien había madurado bastante en los últimos meses, siempre se veía alicaído en cuanto a su vestimenta se refería—. ¿Y si...? —las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta, tachándolas como absurdas.

¿Y si a Nitori le gusta alguien? ¿Y si le gusta Seya, ahora que tiene que verlo todos los días, de camino a casa?

Absurdo, pero no del todo incierto. Claro que eso Makoto no lo sabía, ni mucho menos Nitori, que de pronto comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la presencia de Seya.


	3. Radiocassette

**Título: **Amor errante  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Seya Riku/Nitori Shuuichi.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Historia alterna a partir del capítulo 95 del manga. Shounen-ai.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>30 besos  
><strong>Tema: <strong>14. Radiocasete

* * *

><p>Shu se miró en el espejo aprobando la apariencia que había obtenido con ayuda de Anna, quien le sonreía a escasos centímetros de distancia, igual de orgullosa de su resultado. El muchacho había crecido un palmo desde la última vez que habían hecho algo por el estilo, incluso hasta su voz había cambiado, tornándose un poco más grave, por lo cual el hecho de que siguiera viéndose bien vestido de chica, era casi un alivio para ambos.<p>

—Estás ge-ni-al —puntualizó Anna, señalando cómo los tonos pasteles del vestido que usaba ese día combinaban a la perfección con el color de su piel y con la pequeña capa de maquillaje que se había permitido usar ese día—. ¿A dónde quieres ir hoy?

—A donde tú quieras, Anna-chan —en realidad no le importaba, la parte más narcicista de su persona quería que todo el mundo lo viera, pensara que era lindo y nada más. Por otro lado, tampoco sabía muy bien cómo comportarse con Anna ahora que habían regresado, por lo cual consideraba apropiado dejar que ella tomara la iniciativa nuevamente.

La joven lo tomó de la mano para salir de la habitación. Se sentía casi revitalizada por haber continuado con su relación y no pensaba dejar que se estropeara de nuevo.

—Podríamos ir a una tienda de antiguedades —sugirió, cuando ambos se detuvieron en la puerta para colocarse el calzazo, un poco ruborizados al soltarse las manos—. ¡Creo que te quedaría genial algo antigüo! Ya sabes, uno de esos vestidos de época victorianos o algo así...

Shuu sonrió y asintió al mismo tiempo. Se colocó las zapatillas y no sin dudar un poco volvió a tomar la mano de Anna, quedando ambos en silencio, un silencio un tanto romántico pero algo incómodo. Sin embargo, éste no duró demasiado, pues la puerta se abrió de par en par para dar paso a Maho y Seya, que venían junto con varios compañeros, aprovechando que la casa estaba sola, para hacer un trabajo.

A Maho casi se le cae la mandíbula al ver a su hermano vestido de señorita, no porque le sorprendiera el hecho, sino más bien por lo bien que se veía y porque además estaba asido de la mano de su mejor amiga, la loca de su mejor amiga, que aceptaba tales extrañezas.

—¿Qué hay, Maho? —preguntó Anna, cuando pasaron todos los compañeros de la chica a la sala, charlando entre sí muy animados, interesados en las dos hermosas jóvenes que habían visto en la entrada.

—¿Qué hay, Anna? —contestó la otra con un deje de irritación en la voz—. ¿Cómo puedes soportar este tipo de cosas? ¿A dónde van vestidos así?

Como siempre, las dos mujeres estaban enfrascadas en una pequeña trifulca amistosa, a la cual los dos acompañantes —ambos tomados de las manos de sus respectivas novias—, sólo pudieron responder sonriéndose con cierta vergüenza en las facciones. Seya siempre se ponía así cuando lo veía vestido como chica, pero su sonrisa siempre conseguía tranquilizarlo de alguna manera.

—¡Sólo a ustedes se les ocurre ir a una tienda de antiguedades! ¡Tan raros que son! —gritó con cierta alegría la mayor de los Nitori, viéndolos salir del departamento un poco sonrojados—. ¡Tráiganme un recuerdo! ¡Un cassette o algo!

Aquello dio por zanjada la cuestión, por lo menos para ambas. Pero Seya en cambio se quedó pensativo. Él bien sabía que Nitori no tenía nada de extraño vistiéndose de mujer, pero una cosa era eso y otra el verlo tomado de la mano de una chica. Parecía demasiado contrario a sus instintos.


	4. Entre los sueños y la realidad

**Título: **Amor errante  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Seya Riku/Nitori Shuuichi.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Historia alterna a partir del capítulo 95 del manga. Shounen-ai.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>30 besos  
><strong>Tema: <strong>06. El intervalo entre los sueños y la realidad

* * *

><p>Los he visto besarse. Su inconsciente repitió dichas palabras mientras Shuu se retorcía en sueños, como apresado por una horrible pesadilla. He visto a mi hermana y a Seya besarse. Aquello no tenía nada de anormal, incluso hasta era obvio, dado que la relación de su hermana había prosperado durante varios meses, o quizás hasta años, si hacía bien la cuenta. Y aún así, aquél hecho conseguía perturbar su sueño, antes ligero y azaroso, mostrándole imágenes inconexas que terminaron en ese beso.<p>

Los había visto besarse sin querer, cuando saliendo de improviso hacia la tienda de conveniencia, los sorprendió en el rellano de la puerta. Pero si era normal, si seguramente aquél no era su primer beso, ¿entonces por qué el hecho le traía pesadillas? ¿Por qué se removía, como un pez fuera del agua, tratando de escapar de las imágenes bajo sus párpados? Quizás la respuesta se encontraba en otra frase que se repetía en su mente, susurrada por el apremiante Mako-chan.

¿Alguna vez has querido besar a Anna-chan o hacer alguna cosa más con ella? Nunca había querido, nunca había sentido esa pasión, esas ganas inexplicables con las que muchos justificaban sus deslices, pero en su sueño, en ese intervalo entre la realidad —en donde Maho estaba por bajar a patearle el trasero por molestarla— y la ilusión, creada por su habilidoso cerebro, sí quería besar a alguien.

_A Seya._

Y el sólo hecho de saberlo lo hizo despertar sobresaltado, para después tratar de convencerse de que todo se debía a la costumbre, la simple y llana costumbre de verlo todos los días de camino a casa, tomado de la mano de su hermana.

Porque no podía desear además de su cuerpo —el de Maho, toda una señorita—, también a su novio. ¿Qué clase de ser humano sería entonces?


	5. kHz

**Título: **Amor errante  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Seya Riku/Nitori Shuuichi.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Historia alterna a partir del capítulo 95 del manga. Shounen-ai.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>30 besos  
><strong>Tema: <strong>17. kHz

* * *

><p>Shuu se vio visiblemente aliviado una vez su segunda semana en la Preparatoria terminó, trayendo consigo el panorama de un fin de semana alejado de Seya, más cerca de Anna y propicio para ir a pedir un poco de ayuda a Makoto. Mako-chan siempre había sido enamoradizo, desde que lo conocía había tenido flechazos con diferentes personas, siempre tan efímeros que él dudaba mucho que de verdad estuviese enamorado, sin embargo, esa indecisión se compensaba con su naturaleza analítica, que siempre le daba buenos consejos y sabía bien qué decir en cualquier clase de situación, por más disparatada que fuera.<p>

Bueno, ésa era una emergencia. Si bien no había tenido más sueños extraños que involucraran a Seya —pues de otro modo no habría podido mirar a los ojos a su hermana—, el hecho lo perturbaba gravemente, además de que lo hacía sentir culpable por Anna, quien nunca había protagonizado ningún sueño, ni de ésa índole ni de ningún otro tipo.

—¡Lo sabía! —exclamó Makoto, unas cuantas horas después, cuando el relato pormenorizado de Shuu de sus primeras dos semanas en la escuela llegó a su fin, éste incluía además el sueño y el hecho de que Seya ya era recibido en la casa por sus padres, al haber sido propiamente presentado, lo cual incrementaba sus ocasiones de verse—. Bueno, lo intuía... —admitió unos segundos después—. ¿Crees que de verdad te gusta Seya? Pero, ¿por qué ahora y no antes, cuando él se te declaró?

Aquello parecía un gran misterio para Mako, quien se llevó la mano a la barbilla con gesto pensativo. Seya era bastante apuesto y si tenía que admitirlo, en algún momento también quiso llamar su atención, pero sabía que Shuu poco se fijaba en el físico, por lo cual otras debían de ser las razones.

El otro joven también estaba pensativo. Quizás sólo estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua y aquél sueño sólo había sido eso y nada más. Estaba por anunciar dicha resolución, cuando Mako abrió los labios con gesto decidido.

—Debe de ser por culpa de alguna hormona o algo así —comenzó a explicar, dándose aires de intelectual—. Tú sabes los kHz o la hipófisis...

—Mako-chan, los kHz no son una hormona —de pronto Shuu olvidó lo que iba a decir y comenzó a reír suavemente, contagiando al otro, que también olvidó su plan momentáneamente.

Un plan que tenía como objetivo revelar la verdad, fuera la que fuera.


	6. Sobresalto

**Título: **Amor errante  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Seya Riku/Nitori Shuuichi.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Historia alterna a partir del capítulo 95 del manga. Shounen-ai.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>30 besos  
><strong>Tema: <strong>03. Sobresalto

* * *

><p>Recorrió con sus ojos castaños las facciones en miniatura que parecían brillar bajo la pantalla del teléfono móvil. Para él era algo natural, muchas de las cosas sucedían y ya. Como él vistiéndose de chica, como su hermana besando a su novio y la tan temida adolescencia. Pero aún así no podía despegar la vista de la fotografía entre sus manos, apresada en esa pantalla que mostraba la hora y algunas aplicaciones poco útiles.<p>

Su mente había estado ajetreada durante meses, había sufrido y madurado a la vez, por lo cual muchas memorias se habían perdido en el proceso, memorias que consideraba de menor importancia en su camino hacia la adultez. Por eso, cuando abrió el celular de su hermana, pensando equívocamente que era el suyo, todos aquellos recuerdos se desbordaron causándole un pequeño shock.

Había visto a Seya ese día, hacía tanto tiempo ya, usando un uniforme de camarera por sugerencia propia —y sin duda para ahuyentar la palabrería que se decía a su alrededor, lo insano y enfermo que era el tal Shuu. Sí, lo había visto pasear con su hermana, no había sido nada fuera del otro mundo —considerando que él era quien se vestía de chica—, pero en ese momento —y sin duda ayudado por el recuerdo de ese sueño tan extraño de noches atrás—, no pudo dejar de mirarlo.

La manera en la cual parecía cohibido y también le sentaba tan bien el traje —todo aquello que había hecho por ayudarlo—, la manera en la cual se había acercado a él en ese sueño, como siempre, como tantos años atrás, a punto de rozar sus labios... Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando Maho abrió la puerta y se le quedó mirando con ojos furiosos, al mismo tiempo que cerraba el celular para no delatarse aún más.

—¡Dame eso! —le espetó su hermana, que estaba de pésimo humor desde que había comenzado la nueva temporada de moda y con ella un sinfín de sesiones fotográficas.

Shuu se lo dio sin rechistar y permaneció quieto incluso cuando ella cerró la puerta a sus espaldas dando un gran golpe que retumbó en la habitación como un cañonazo.

Había visto a Seya así antes, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía concebirlo de esa manera —igual a él. Era imposible, desconcertante. Y por primera vez en su vida, le hizo sobresaltarse el pensamiento de que él veía a Seya de una manera diferente y prohíbida.


	7. Dulce

**Título: **Amor errante  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Seya Riku/Nitori Shuuichi.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Historia alterna a partir del capítulo 95 del manga. Shounen-ai.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>30 besos  
><strong>Tema: <strong>23. Dulce

* * *

><p>No estaba del todo seguro si aquello surgía de una necesidad o de querer escapar. Dos cosas muy diferentes intrínsecamente unidas por sus pensamientos extraños, culposos y dolidos. Su mente había seguido torturándolo con la visión de Seya —de ése en sus sueños—, e incluso en dos o tres ocasiones encontró algo desagradable en su pijama que lo hizo sentirse aún peor.<p>

Seya era el novio de su hermana. Él, en cambio, tenía a Anna-chan, quien tras varias desventuras por fin había aprendido a aceptarlo. Pero por alguna razón, no le parecía suficiente, no a ese Shuuichi envidioso de sus sueños.

—Anna-chan, ¿crees... que sería buena idea que nos besáramos? —como siempre, las palabras salieron de sus labios antes siquiera de que las meditara del todo. Aquella tenía que ser la respuesta que esperaba si había salido tan espontánea y durante unos momentos, mientras el olor dulzón del perfume de Anna invadía sus sentidos lentamente, deseo que todo se arreglara mágicamente como en los cuentos que solía escribir, cuando el príncipe —en este caso princesa—, besara a su verdadero amor.

—¿Quieres hacerlo? —Anna se inclinó con curiosidad, el corazón martilleándole en el pecho y un suave rubor cubriéndole las mejillas. Habían vuelto a ser novios desde hacía semanas, pero no era hasta ese momento en el que se decidían a ir más allá y eso la emocionaba tanto como la cohibía. Era su primer beso.

Shuu asintió lentamente. Anna, quien estaba de pie frente a él, retocando los últimos detalles de su disfraz de ese día, hundió una de sus rodillas en la cama donde éste se encontraba sentado y cerró los ojos cuando se encontró a escasos centímetros de su novio. Su primer beso.

Shuu sintió cómo la cama se hundía y de pronto las pestañas de Anna le hacían cosquillas en la frente. Su perfume dulce inundaba sus sentidos —y casi quiso preguntarle en dónde lo había conseguido—, sentía sus manos posadas tímidamente en sus hombros, donde la peluca rubia le daba apariencia de mujer y luego... Pasó.

Sus labios se unieron por algunos segundos, ambos con diferentes sensaciones recorriendo sus cuerpos. Shuu miedo —no era lo mismo que sentía cuando soñaba con Seya—; Anna emoción —¡Su primer beso!—; pero toda aquella atmósfera se rompió cuando, de nuevo, Maho irrumpió en la habitación, soltando un sonoro grito al verlos unidos por los labios.

—¡Mamá, quiero una habitación sola! —logró articular, después de superar la impresión—. ¡Eso o que Shuu controle sus instintos masculinos con Anna!

Anna se sonrojó. La posición era comprometedora y las palabras aún más.

Shuu... A Shuu no le gustó aquello de -instintos masculinos- y permaneció callado y embotado durante el resto de la tarde, síntoma que Maho interpretó como un enamoramiento perdido —muy lejos de la realidad—, pues eso mismo le había pasado la primera vez que había besado a Seya.


	8. ¿Sabes?

**Título: **Amor errante  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Seya Riku/Nitori Shuuichi.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Historia alterna a partir del capítulo 95 del manga. Shounen-ai.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>30 besos  
><strong>Tema: <strong>05. "Sabes..."

* * *

><p>La escena parecía tan extraña como familiar e incluso también, en cierto sentido, aliviaba el corazón de algunos de los presentes, como por ejemplo, la madre de Shuuichi. Había sido un golpe fuerte el enterarse de las preferencias de su hijo, de su incomodidad con el sexo con el cual había nacido y de sus prácticas con la ropa femenina; pero el verlo ahí, sentado frente a ella, tomándose la sopa y por supuesto, con su novia al lado, le hacía sentirse tremendamente aliviada. Nadie podía decir que no era normal si tenía una linda novia, ¿verdad?<p>

Shuu casi podía intuir los pensamientos de su madre bajo la pequeña mata de cabello castaño que ambos hermanos habían heredado y eso le hacía sentirse bastante incómodo. Las cosas debían de ser así, estaba consciente de ello y le hacía sentir tanto culpable como extraño en el lugar: Sus padres se apretujaban en una esquina de la mesa, sonriendo con tranquilidad —él podía pensar en el porqué—, su hermana estaba del lado izquierdo y Seya comía a escasos centímetros de distancia, mientras que él y Anna compartían la derecha de la gran mesa de caoba.

Sí, aquello debía de ser lo correcto,_ lo normal._

—Mamá, ¿sabías que Shuu ya es todo un hombre? ¡El otro día lo encontré con Anna en...! —Maho seguía insistiendo en obtener una habitación que le perteneciera totalmente y recordar ese tipo de anécdotas, según ella, sería el pase directo hacia una libertad sin Shuu hurgando entre sus cosas y por supuesto, ella sin enterarse de las suyas.

Anna fingió un acceso de tos para levantarse de la mesa, con las mejillas coloradas, mientras sus padres discutían con Maho sobre la imposibilidad de ese deseo.

Seya, en cambio, le dedicó una mirada furtiva a Shuu, quien se la devolvió. Aquello debía de ser lo correcto, lo normal, pero ninguno de ellos lo sentía así, no cuando sus miradas se entrecruzaron fugazmente.

¿Qué diría su madre? ¿Se borraría de su rostro el alivio al saber que, quizás, las cosas no eran tan normales como parecían? ¿Qué diría su madre si, de pronto... fuera homosexual también? ¿Qué diría Maho?

El joven bajó los ojos con tristeza ante su plato. El camino correcto nunca le había parecido tan opresivo y tampoco... Tampoco el único para hacer feliz a los demás tanto como a sí mismo.


	9. Mira hacia acá

**Título: **Amor errante  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Seya Riku/Nitori Shuuichi.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Historia alterna a partir del capítulo 95 del manga. Shounen-ai.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>30 besos  
><strong>Tema: <strong>01. Mira hacia acá

* * *

><p>Shuu sintió que su cuerpo se levantaba unos cuantos centímetros al mismo tiempo que Maho pegaba una patada a la parte alta de la litera, donde había corrido a refugiarse una vez Anna había decidido marcharse a casa. Su hermana estaba un poco cabreada ante la negativa de sus padres, pero eso no lograba borrar del todo la sonrisa de suficiencia de sus labios, pues en un arrebato de pura inspiración, había decidido qué hacer para desquitarse de la decepción.<p>

—Shuu, ¿qué más cosas has hecho con Anna-_chan_? —su tono parecía un suave canturreo teñido de cierta malicia, la pregunta, además, fue acompañada de otra patada hacia la litera—. ¡Díme! ¡Quizás si ustedes necesitan más independencia, yo pueda convencer a papá!

Su interlocutor se quedó mirando hacia el techo sin abrir los labios. No habían hecho nada más que besarse esa vez y unas cuantas otras más, pero era eso lo que más le asustaba: que no quería ir más allá de esos roces de labios, tan espontáneos como fuegos artificiales.

—¿Tú que has hecho con Seya, onee-chan? —aquella pregunta, en lugar de irritar a Maho, la hizo abrazar con fuerza la almohada, sonriendo ligeramente, con esas sonrisas llenas de ilusiones y de palabras no dichas, transformadas en recuerdos felices.

—¡No pienses que voy a decírtelo! —le espetó, asomándose por el borde de la litera, tratando en vano de mirarlo incendiariamente—. ¡Shuu, mírame y dime que lo entiendes! Si necesitas ayuda con Anna no es a mí a quien debes de pedir consejo.

Y sumiéndose en una especie de silencio sabihondo, de ése que sólo saben las personas enamoradas, regresó a su abrazo con la almohada, fundiéndose de nuevo en las memorias.

Shuu, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, le dio la razón. Ella no podía decirle qué hacer —antes lo mataría al saber de sus sórdidos pensamientos—; Mako-chan saldría con una idea descabellada, típica de él, pero había alguien que...

Sonrió a regañadientes. Tener amigos adultos podía hacerle a uno la vida más fácil, sobretodo si éstos compartían sus mismas desventuras.


	10. Noticias

**Título: **Amor errante  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Seya Riku/Nitori Shuuichi.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Historia alterna a partir del capítulo 95 del manga. Shounen-ai.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>30 besos  
><strong>Tema: <strong>02. Noticias

* * *

><p>La taza de té amenazaba con quemarle los dedos, pero la asía con fuerza, como si ése fuera su único medio de escape ante los ojos inquisitivos de Yuki-san, quien curiosa, casi podía entrever la inesperada visita de Shuuichi a su residencia después de varias semanas de mutismo mutuo.<p>

Shuu era fácil de leer, incluso ese gesto de asir la taza con ambas manos le delataba sus verdaderas intenciones, teñidas con un dejo de timidez y miedo a preguntar, síntomas inequívocos del amor.

—Yuki-san, ¿cuando Shii-san y tú...? —las palabras murieron en sus labios antes de terminar de formular la pregunta que tanto le carcomía el alma: ¿...qué pensaron todos? ¿Qué dijeron? ¿_Cómo_ sucedió?

La mujer sonrió entredientes, no estaba equivocada, pero por el miedo y la expresión del chico, reticente a terminar su pregunta, aquella sonrisa se desdibujó sólo un poco: ¿No correspondido o prohibido?

—Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, ¿verdad? ¡Somos amigos! —aquella última frase, muy a su pesar, sonó un poco chantajista, pero le sostuvo la mirada, curiosa e inquieta—. ¿Lo has hablado con Takatsuki-kun? ¿Lo has hablado con él?

_¡Bingo!_ Su reacción lo decía todo.

—Yuki-san, todo lo mío está mal —murmuró—. Si yo fuese mujer, si yo tuviera tu misma suerte...

Yuki bufó. ¿Dónde había quedado ese Shuu que hablaba lo que sentía? ¿Se lo había tragado la pubertad? Ciertamente estaba un poco extraño desde el accidente en la escuela secundaria, pero eso...

—Shuu, tengo noticias para ti: estás enamorado —lo dijo así, llanamente, mirando a los ojos del chico, que se reflejaban en su aún llena taza de té negro—. Ahora, si me dices lo que está sucediendo, tal vez podría ayudarte.

El castaño despegó los labios, comenzando con su monólogo y ahí fue donde resurgió de nuevo el muchacho que siempre decía la verdad, que era sensato y tranquilo. Uno que, para su desgracia —y Yuki consideró seriamente que el destino estaba en contra de tan angelical criatura—, se había enamorado del novio de su hermana.


	11. Si pudieses ser mío

**Título: **Amor errante  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Seya Riku/Nitori Shuuichi.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Historia alterna a partir del capítulo 95 del manga. Shounen-ai.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>30 besos  
><strong>Tema: <strong>26. Si pudieses ser mío...

* * *

><p>Entre más lo piensa, más se convence de que está haciendo lo correcto. Anna y él vuelven a entenderse a la perfección, Anna y él empiezan a compartir mucho más que cosméticos y ropa bonita, como un lazo, como amor o algo parecido —pues aún no puede definir esa palabra, ese sentimiento. Y todo <span>está bien<span>.

Ella lo entiende. Anna lo deja vestirse de chica, le toma de la mano y le besa sin importarle cuál es su apariencia. Él la quiere, la admira por todo lo que es, por todo lo que hace y todo le permite. Y hasta ahí podría decirse que todo sigue bien.

Pero cuando vuelve a pensar en el amor —en su verdadero significado, si es que lo tiene—, es cuando las cosas dan un giro que le hacen fruncir el ceño imperceptiblemente y temblar los labios, dándole una apariencia que en el espejo del vagón del metro esa tarde, es de todo menos de una niña bonita.

—¿Te pasa algo? —Anna le tira suavemente de la mano para llamar su atención, importándole poco y nada la mirada autoritaria de una anciana frente a ellos, que al no saber el secreto del muchacho (e igual se escandalizaría) no ve con buenos ojos que dos señoritas se toquen de esa manera.

—No, lo siento —se permite murmurar él, dedicándole una leve sonrisa. A él no le pasa nada, le pasa al mundo y a su concepción de las cosas. Le pasa a Seya, a su hermana, a todos quienes a su alrededor le hacen las cosas un poquito más difíciles. No puede seguir culpándose a sí mismo, ¿verdad?—. Anna-chan, _te quiero._

Lo dice así, llanamente porque así es él, porque tiene necesidad de hacérselo saber.

_Te quiero pero no parece ser suficiente._

_Y si Seya pudiera ser mío... las cosas serían peores, para todos. Para ti, para mi hermana._

_Si Seya pudiese ser mío... el mundo —mi mundo— haría colapsar a los demás._


	12. Buenas noches

**Título: **Amor errante  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Seya Riku/Nitori Shuuichi.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Historia alterna a partir del capítulo 95 del manga. Shounen-ai.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>30 besos  
><strong>Tema: <strong>24. Buenas noches

* * *

><p>Las palabras parecen atorarse en su garganta, presas de un nudo que impide a su voz salir, colapsar contra el frío aire nocturno. Quiere decir muchas cosas, Shuu siempre es así, se guarda demasiado. Sin embargo, esa vez piensa más detenidamente el impacto que tendría hablar de más, cosa que en más de una ocasión le importó poco y nada.<p>

—Gracias —por fin logra decir, tras unos incómodos instantes de silencio entre Seya y él, quien está a punto de marcharse a casa después de haber pasado la tarde con la familia y sobretodo con Maho.

—No es nada —replica el más alto de ambos, desviando ligeramente la mirada para ocultar un bochorno evidente—. Sólo hice lo que debía.

Sí, de eso está seguro. Seya siempre ha odiado a la gente que se mete con los demás, que no tiene autoestima suficiente y se contenta con dañar la de otros. Nitori es un blanco fácil, Nitori Shuuichi, con ese gusto que toda la gente considera retorcido pero que es tan suyo y tan válido como que a algunos les guste el rock y a otros el pop. Así pues, presa de esos valores inculcados por sus padres con amor y obediencia, Seya se ve en la necesidad de protegerlo.

Y siempre ha sido así. No entiende muy bien porqué. Ha hecho muchas cosas por él, desde vestirse como chica hasta defenderlo —como unas horas antes en la Preparatoria, donde algunos matones de oficio le molestaban preguntándole sobre sus extrañas preferencias—; es innerente en él y por eso no debería de darle las gracias. Lo haría por cualquiera... ¿Verdad?

—¡Adiós, Riku! —Maho salta de alguna parte al notar que su novio aún no se despide y rompiendo la extraña atmósfera de los dos jóvenes, parados uno frente al otro, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos que los involucran a ambos.

—Te he dicho que no me digas Riku en público —se queja él con cierto rubor tiñendo sus mejillas y a la vez evitando nuevamente la mirada del menor de los Nitori—. Me voy. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches —replican ambos Nitori, cada uno con diferente tono en su voz.

Maho cierra la puerta.

Shuu cierra los ojos.

_Buenas noches, Seya y gracias._


	13. Carrera

**Título: **Amor errante  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Seya Riku/Nitori Shuuichi.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Historia alterna a partir del capítulo 95 del manga. Shounen-ai.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>30 besos  
><strong>Tema: <strong>09. Carrera

* * *

><p>Era de esperarse que algo así sucediera, pero aún así el hecho consigue molestar a Maho, que anda de un lado para otro con los brazos en jarras y frunciendo el entrecejo, con una mirada tan asesina que logra asustar hasta al profesor más valiente. Era de esperarse de un montón de brutos como sus compañeros, como los sempai y demás sin vida.<p>

En parte es culpa de Shuuichi, rumores así lo siguen desde tiempos inmemoriables y ella ha aprendido a lidiar con ellos, pero, ¿por qué tiene que ser Seya ahora el que aprenda a lidiar con los descuidos de su hermano? ¡Seya es tan bueno! El solo pensamiento la hace feliz. Seya hace de todo por salvar a su hermano de las habladurías, se preocupa por él y no lo juzga, como tampoco la juzgó a ella —demasiado— cuando se enteró de su treta tantos años atrás, con un Shuu vestido de mujer dispuesto a conquistarlo.

¡Seya es tan bueno! ¡Y por eso no merece que los rumores ahora sean sobre él! No merece que se digan cosas absurdas, como que es el novio de su extraño hermano o que también está igual de retorcido y por eso lo defiende.

—¿Es que acaso no ven que tiene novia? ¡Joder, hay que ser ciego! —Maho se aparece enfrente del grupo de idiotas que les ha comenzado a hacer la vida imposible. Parece haber corrido en un maratón de lo roja que está por la furia, con el cabello vuelto hacia todas direcciones y el rostro de modelo esfumándose bajo el entrecejo fruncido.

—¡Yo que tú lo cuidaba si no quieres que tu _hermanita_ te lo gane! —rie con sorna uno de los sempai, desgarbado y alto como un tronco viejo.

La joven le fulmina con la mirada, pero el pensamiento logra arrancarle un escalofrío, poniendo en perspectiva algunos de los pensamientos que desbordan su mente desde el principio de toda aquella locura.

¡Seya es tan bueno con Shuu! ¿Y si...?

Tendría que averiguarlo.


	14. Di 'ah'

**Título: **Amor errante  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Seya Riku/Nitori Shuuichi.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Historia alterna a partir del capítulo 95 del manga. Shounen-ai.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>30 besos  
><strong>Tema: <strong>18. "¿Ah?" / "Di ah..."

* * *

><p>El sonido de la puerta principal siendo azotada reverberó por las paredes del pequeño apartamento como un eco bélico y el grito de Maho, ese de segundos atrás, seguía resonando en sus oídos. <em>¡Está fingiendo!<em> Había afirmado la joven, quien últimamente tenía los nervios hechos pedazos y hacía de todo una razón para molestarse._ ¡Está fingiendo!_ Había dicho, al ver a su hermano recostado sobre la litera, aparentemente tan enfermo que no podía asistir a clases.

—No le hagas caso, Shuu —murmuró su madre con tono tranquilizador y exhalando un suspiro resignado ante el temperamento de su hija, ya tan bien conocido por ella—. Debe de tener uno de esos días especiales —y le guiñó un ojo mientras buscaba el termómetro por debajo de su ropa, por demás empapada en sudor.

Él se sentía un poco abochornado de ser cuidado por su madre aún a pesar de su edad, pero no le reclamó ni dijo nada durante el tiempo en el cual permaneció a su lado. Ella lo había salvado y por eso se sentía inmensamente agradecido. Maho no estaba enojada por estar en sus días especiales ni mucho menos. Maho lo sabía, lo intuía y se lo había preguntado justo en el momento exacto en el cual su madre entró para ver el motivo de su retraso.

Shuu, en efecto, estaba enfermo y eso lo salvó del interrogatorio de su hermana momentáneamente. Pero no podía seguir mintiéndole a nadie. A él no le gustaba esconder lo que era, lo que pensaba y lo que sentía, pese a que siempre terminaba haciéndole daño a alguien.

Debía de pensar las cosas con calma una vez su madre se fuera. Tenía toda la mañana para meditar sus palabras, las reacciones futuras y prepararse para el odio de su hermana, ese que le costó mucho desechar años atrás.

—Di 'ah' —ordenó su madre, levantando una cucharilla repleta de medicina color cereza.

_Ah._

_¿Estás enamorado de Seya?_

Esa fue la pregunta y por supuesto, tenía una respuesta que no le gustaría.


	15. Azul perfecto

**Título: **Amor errante  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Seya Riku/Nitori Shuuichi.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Historia alterna a partir del capítulo 95 del manga. Shounen-ai.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>30 besos  
><strong>Tema: <strong>15. Azul perfecto

* * *

><p>El cielo aquella mañana era de un color azul perfecto y frío, extenso al no haber una sola nube, limpio —sin mentiras. Maho lo observó paseándose como ya era su costumbre de manera frenética por la azotea del edificio, con la atenta mirada de Seya sobre cada uno de sus movimientos.<p>

Maho era diferente de las demás personas, eso bien lo sabía, pero no conseguía explicar del todo su comportamiento errático en ocasiones, mismo que sólo presagiaba alguna mala noticia o algún enredo poco favorable.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —se aventuró a preguntar, tratando de hilar algunas ideas en su mente para darle forma a toda aquella locura—. ¿Le ha pasado algo a tu hermano? —Maho no le había hablado en toda la mañana y si sumaba eso a la ausencia del menor de los Nitori en la escuela, su mente se hacía a la idea de una catástrofe.

Y eso mismo desató su pregunta en cuanto salió de sus labios. Aquellas vanas palabras lograron romper el hechizo en el cual Maho se encontraba sumergida y volvió sus ojos castaños y escrutantes hacia su novio, como recriminándole algo que lo hizo retroceder inconscientemente.

—¡Precisamente! —gritó, alzando un dedo acusador con saña—. ¡Shuu! ¡Shuu!

—¿Le ha pasado algo? —el aspecto de febril locura sólo aumentaba la peligrosidad de los escenarios planteados en la mente de Riku, quien ya se temía lo peor.

—No le ha pasado nada... ¡Oh, Seya! —como si de pronto el viento frío que soplaba por el lugar la hubiera derrumbado, Maho dejó todo esfuerzo y locura para dejarse caer en sus brazos, cual títere sin hilos. Parecía realmente melodramática y conseguía asustarlo—. ¡Creo que le gustas a Shuu!

Aquello terminó de dejarlo helado, pero a la vez lo invadieron unas terribles ganas de reír. ¿Tanto drama por eso?

—¿Y qué? —preguntó tras unos segundos de estarse tragando la risa.

—¿Verdad que no me dejarás? ¿Verdad que no, Seya? —ella se aferró a su cuello como si éste fuera un salvavidas y respiró aliviada.

Si él le decía que sí, eso sería suficiente.

_Ojalá fuera suficiente._


	16. Beso

**Título: **Amor errante  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Seya Riku/Nitori Shuuichi.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Historia alterna a partir del capítulo 95 del manga. Shounen-ai.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>30 besos  
><strong>Tema: <strong>30. Beso

* * *

><p>Había enfrentado en numerosas ocasiones esa mirada, afilada como un cuchillo y escrutante, casi como rayos equis perforando hasta lo más profundo de su alma, pero aún así, a veces le costaba sostenerla, por su intensidad. Maho estaba parada enfrente de él, con los brazos en jarras, fulminándolo con esos ojos castaños que ambos habían heredado de su madre, en espera de una explicación convicente, de una excusa que previniera una catástrofe.<p>

—¿Te gusta Seya? —esas fueron las únicas palabras que pronunció nada más llegar de la Preparatoria esa tarde, cuando entró hecha un vendaval, sin siquiera saludar a su madre—. ¡Dime la verdad, Shuu! —Maho ya no era una niña malcriada, misma que hacía de menos a su hermano y pensaba sólo en sí misma. Había aprendido a ser más tolerante, a ser menos cruel con su hermano, pero el asunto la ponía de nervios.

—Sí, creo que sí —respondió sinceramente el joven, sentado tranquilamente en una de las literas y enfrentando los ojos de su hermana, con tal entereza que Maho no supo si maravillarse de su franqueza o enojarse por su descaro.

—¿Y por qué hasta ahora? ¿Por qué no antes? ¿Desde cuándo? —la mujer se sumió en un pequeño shock, que la dejó congelada unos cuantos momentos en el aire, en una pose ridícula, que luego se deshizo en grandes gesticulaciones en cuanto dichas preguntas salieron de sus labios.

—No lo sé —fue de nuevo la sincera respuesta de Shuu—. Quisiera saberlo también.

Maho entrecerró los ojos, sopesando si esa respuesta le era suficiente, si podía conformarse con tan sólo eso como evidencia de toda la verdad. Había caído en la cuenta de los sentimientos de su hermano por un simple presentimiento, algo que no se sentía bien tras los extraños rumores de la escuela, pero nunca creyó que serían ciertos o quizás... Quizás nunca creyó que él le diría tan abiertamente algo tan delicado para su relación fraternal.

—Shuu —el castaño había contenido la respiración mientras seguía todos y cada uno de los movimientos de Maho por la habitación mientras sopesaba sus palabras, pero volteó en cuanto ella pronunció su nombre—. Sólo una cosa te voy a advertir —su tono era tranquilo, casi indiferente, pero sus palabras parecían afiladas—: Si vas a seguir con todo esto, es mejor que dejes a Anna en paz. Es lo único que no puedo permitirte.

Y tras aquellas melodramáticas, pero ciertas palabras, la joven dejó la habitación, para meditar un rato sobre el presente y futuro que le esperaban.

Shuu, en cambio, se quedó petrificado en donde estaba, mientras la verdad lo atravesaba como una afilada espada. Hubiera preferido el beso de la muerte, una sarta de gritos o incluso una bofetada, pero no eso...

Ahora tendría que decirle a Anna la verdad. Tendría que comenzar a colapsar el universo de los demás, todo a fin de sacar a flote su mundo retorcido, como él mismo lo veía a veces.


	17. El camino de regreso

**Título: **Amor errante  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Seya Riku/Nitori Shuuichi.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Historia alterna a partir del capítulo 95 del manga. Shounen-ai.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>30 besos  
><strong>Tema: <strong>20. El camino de regreso

* * *

><p>Nunca se había sentido tan nervioso en su vida, nisiquiera cuando se había vestido de chica frente a multitudes prejuiciosas o había decidido ir con el uniforme femenino a la escuela. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión, el corazón amenazaba con salírsele del pecho, esparciendo restos de sus afectados nervios por todo el suelo a modo de ofrenda. Iba a seguir el consejo de Maho y terminar con Anna, antes de comenzar a hacerle verdadero daño, pero entre más lo pensaba, más difícil se le hacía dicha misión.<p>

¿Qué decirle para no herirla más de lo que ya lo había hecho en el pasado? ¿Cómo explicarle la situación? Estaba seguro de que después de su conversación, todo lazo iba a romperse, pues no creía que un milagro les uniera como amigos; no creía en esos finales donde todos terminaban felices y contentos, respetando la decisión del héroe. Su vida no era un cuento de hadas y no había posible final feliz para todos.

—Anna-chan —su voz se entrecortó mientras juntaba todo el valor que le quedaba en el cuerpo, de modo que pudiera impulsar sus palabras—. Anna-chan, creo que es justo para ti que terminemos ahora, antes de que pueda hacerte más daño.

Por supuesto, la expresión de la joven se tiñó de sorpresa e incredulidad, pero aún más, de dolor. Aquello era totalmente inesperado y no estaba segura de querer saber las razones que habían empujado a Shuuichi a aquella decisión.

—¿Por qué? —se atrevió a preguntar, lamentándolo en el mismo segundo, pues algo le decía que esa pregunta era la sentencia que terminaría con cualquier posible amistad post-relación.

Shuu tomó una larga bocanada de aire antes de responder, sintiendo cómo el valor se iba consumiendo, como si fuera combustible en su interior.

—Me gusta otra persona —admitió, pero tuvo el suficiente tacto como para no revelar su nombre, ni mucho menos su relación con él—. Nunca sucederá, sin embargo. Pero considero justo que esto se termine aquí antes de dañarte más.

Anna asintió secamente con la cabeza. Al igual que Maho, aquello la tomó por sorpresa, pero no quiso saber más. Ella lo había dañado en su momento y quizás aquello era justo, después de todo. Lo único que sabía era que no necesitaba ni quería oír más, que debía irse antes de que le ganaran las ganas de llorar, de preguntar más cosas innecesarias.

—Adiós —fue lo único que logró decir, pues pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que considerara retomar su amistad, mucho tiempo en el que tendría que pensar con detenimiento el asunto y aceptarlo.

—Adiós —murmuró Shuuichi, sintiéndose de alguna manera como una basura humana, pero cien por ciento seguro de su decisión. Observó a Anna alejándose por el parque en el cual se habían citado, una silueta bonita entre el mar de gente, antes de decidir marcharse él también.

El camino de regreso a casa sería largo, pero quizás no tanto como el de ella...


	18. Superestrella

**Título: **Amor errante  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Seya Riku/Nitori Shuuichi.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Historia alterna a partir del capítulo 95 del manga. Shounen-ai.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>30 besos  
><strong>Tema: <strong>07. Superestrella

* * *

><p>Nada parecía haber cambiado. Maho sabía lo de Shuu. Shuu había terminado con Anna. Y sin embargo, los días seguían moviéndose en el calendario, sucediéndose sin ningún cambio en particular. Pero, ¿realmente qué podía esperar Shuu? La vida le había demostrado que no era del todo justa al jugar con fuego y que, por supuesto, los cuentos de hadas no existían. Así pues, cualquier mención del príncipe llegando a por él, montándose en un caballo blanco y viviendo felices para siempre, existían sólo en fantasías y películas de Disney, pero no en su vida, por lo cual no hizo nada por cambiar su situación.<p>

—¿Cómo te fue en los exámenes? —preguntó un día como cualquier otro su madre, sentados a la mesa para la hora de la cena—. El primer semestre ya casi ha terminado, ¿les ha ido bien a ambos?

—Sí —respondieron al unísono los dos, quienes seguían sosteniendo un trato cordial y hasta casi amigable, ya que Maho veía que Shuu no hacía nada por ganar los afectos de su novio ni parecía interesado en obtenerlos por respeto a ella—. ¡Pronto estaré en el cuarto semestre! ¡Debo de pensar en mi futura profesión con más seriedad!

—Pensé que serías modelo, hija —intervino su padre, que hasta momentos atrás parecía más interesado en su cuenco de arroz—. Te va excelente y no veo razón por la cual no continúes ahí.

Maho se llevó un dedo al mentó, sopesando las posibilidades.

—¡Y hasta podrías convertirte en otra superestrella, como Maiko-chan! —agregó su padre, con ojos esperanzados ante la perspectiva del dinero y estabilidad que eso podría aportar a la familia—. ¡Pero si ya lo eres, Maho! ¡Sólo es cosa de que te decidas!

La joven asintió con la cabeza, dando a entender que se lo pensaría, pero después de un tiempo agregó, en voz muy baja, para que sólo Shuu —quien comía a su lado—, la escuchara:

—Quien también es una superestrella es Anna-chan, ¿sabías que tiene un pretendiente? ¡Y es tan guapo! —si aquello tenía la clara intención de hacerlo sentir mal, no lo sabía, pero Shuu se alegró por Anna, con quien no había hablado desde el momento de su ruptura, cosa totalmente natural.

—¿Y no crees que podrías conseguir uno igual? Tu también eres una superestrella, onee-san —lo dijo sin ninguna maldad, pero al instante Maho entrecerró los ojos, pensando que le decía que se consiguiera otro y le dejara a Seya para él.

—No te lo voy a dejar tan fácil, Shuu —declaró, tajante y luego comenzó a atacar su cuenco de arroz con furia—. Ya veremos quién gana.

Shuu, por supuesto, no quería hacer ningún juego o competencia sobre sus sentimientos, es más, nisiquiera pensaba en algún día poderlos alcanzar, pero prefirió no discutir con Maho mientras cenaban. Después de todo, ella se daría cuenta eventualmente de que él no planeaba robarle a su novio, ni mucho menos.


	19. Suplemento vitamínico

**Título: **Amor errante  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Seya Riku/Nitori Shuuichi.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Historia alterna a partir del capítulo 95 del manga. Shounen-ai.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>30 besos  
><strong>Tema: <strong>28. Calcio Wada CD3 (suplemento vitamínico)

* * *

><p><em>Qué nostálgico.<em> Ese pensamiento atravesó la mente de Shuu cuan estrella fugaz, opacado por la alta música sonando a su alrededor y las risas y charlas de sus ex-compañeros, siempre amigos, a su alrededor. Se habían encontrado por casualidad en su camino de regreso a casa, desde sus diferentes instituciones y para rememorar los viejos tiempos, Chi-chan había propuesto ir al karaoke, solicitud que fue rápidamente aceptada por todos, pues les daba una oportunidad de ponerse al corriente de la vida de los demás.

Shuu estaba sentado entre Mako-chan y Takatsuki-kun, justo como en los viejos tiempos; con Chiba-san enfrente, la ruidosa de Chi-chan cantando una canción y con Doi en el fondo, como si sopesara sus motivos para estar ahí. La conversación había girado alrededor de sus nuevos compañeros, horarios y aspiraciones durante la primera hora, entre una avalancha incontenible de risas y quejas sobre los profesores y los cotilleos. Pero conforme el tiempo fue avanzando, el terreno se fue poniendo más y más peligroso, pasando de los amigos al amor.

—Shuu ya no sale con Suehiro Anna —declaró Mako, como si se dirigiera a una audiencia expectante de noticias—. Ahora le gusta otra persona, a que no adivinan quién...

—¿En serio? ¡Chi-chan quiere saber! ¡Chi-chan quiere saber! —como siempre, la más alta y descabellada de todos ellos, dejó que el micrófono resonara esas palabras por toda la habitación, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria por parte de Saori.

—Qué extraño, si estaba buenísima —apuntó Doi, quien a pesar de estar asombrado por la revelación de que el extraño de Shuu salía con una modelo, no dejó que se transluciera en su cara—. Aunque bueno, tú siempre has sido un poco extraño...

—Eso no importa, ¿quién es? ¿Quién es? —Chi insistía con lo Suyo mientras Shuu le pedía a Mako guardar silencio con una mirada implorante.

—Seya Riku —aquél nombre no sonaba mucho para la mayoría de los presentes, que no conocían del todo el pasado que ambos habían tenido en Secundaria ni tampoco hablaban mucho con Maho.

—¡Pues cuántas sorpresas nos tiene, Shuu-kun desde que nos dejamos de ver! —Chi estaba entusiasmada, pese a no conocer al dueño de dicho nombre—. ¡Primero se aparece con una novia modelo, como si se hubiera tragado un frasco de suplemento vitamínico y ahora...! ¡Y ahora esto!

Todos consintieron en la veracidad de dichas palabras. Shuu siempre era una caja de sorpresas que ellos podían abrir sin alterarse, ni asustarse por el contenido. Todos menos Takatsuki y Chiba, quienes intercambiaron una rápida mirada antes de escrutar a Shuu. Conocían a Seya, sabían quién era y de quién era novio.

Para ellas, nada de eso tenía sentido. _Shuu no era así._


	20. Invencible

**Título: **Amor errante  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Seya Riku/Nitori Shuuichi.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Historia alterna a partir del capítulo 95 del manga. Shounen-ai.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>30 besos  
><strong>Tema: <strong>16. Invencible

* * *

><p>No recordaba que Saori fuera así. O más bien, nunca había llegado a tal extremo. Para ella, anteriormente, el vestirlo como una chica había sido el pase para que él la aceptara de una manera más profunda, casi romántica. Pero ahora que no perseguía ese fin y que se había olvidado —según ella—, de dichos sentimientos obsesivos, Shuu no encontraba una razón válida para su insistencia en verlo con un vestido y maquillaje.<p>

Y sin embargo, lo habían invitado a casa de Saori, le habían puesto un vestido de color crema —pues Takatsuki y Mako-chan también estaban involucrados en esa locura— y luego de sentarlo frente al espejo, habían formado un concenso que trataría de decidir qué color le iría mejor en las mejillas.

Sorprendentemente —y eso le alivió—, Shuu no perdía del todo los rasgos femeninos que desde pequeño le habían caracterizado y de los cuales estaba orgulloso. Aunque no tenía pechos y sus hombros eran un poco más cuadrados que los de una mujer, fácilmente podía pasar como una chica todavía, pues tenía cierto aire de fragilidad que, con una buena peluca, un poco de sombra en los ojos y un vestido, exaltaban sus características femeninas.

—¿Para qué estamos haciendo esto? —de algún modo se sentía remontado al pasado, en el cual frente a Saori no tenía ningún poder y terminaba haciendo todo lo que ella decía, con descabelladas consecuencias, ¿sería acaso otra catástrofe el resultado de todo aquello?

—Tú sólo espera y lo verás —Mako asintió con ganas antes de decidir los colores que adornarían su rostro esa tarde, esa extraña tarde de Octubre.

—Estás listo —anunciaron tras media hora, mirando hacia el reloj con ansias. Además del vestido color crema, unas sandalias a juego y colores suaves en los labios lo habían convertido en toda una señorita. Shuu se dejó maravillar por el reflejo que le devolvía el espejo frente a él, un poco curioso de los planes detrás de semejante disfraz—. Ahora vámonos.

No hubo pasado ni un minuto mirándose, cuando le pusieron un bolso bajo el brazo con todas las pertenencias que originalmente había llevado en los bolsillos de sus pantalones vaqueros y le instaron a salir de la habitación, de la casa y posteriormente del vecindario, con rumbo desconocido.

Inmediatamente después, tomaron el metro —en el cual Nitori siguió maravillándose de las miradas que captaba, todas ingenuas a su verdadera condición— y cuando se detuvieron, estaban en la última estación de la línea de Tokyo, dispuesta frente a un centro comercial.

—Llegaremos tarde —apuntó Mako, al tiempo que cruzaban la calle y comenzaban a buscar algo entre la multitud del centro comercial, desconocido para todos—. ¿Y si no viene? ¿Y si se va?

—¿Quién...? —apenas Shuu formuló la pregunta, todas sus dudas quedaron despejadas al ver a un joven a pocos metros de distancia, con toda la apariencia de ser Seya—. ¿Por qué...?

Saori le dio un empujoncito antes de que siguiera cuestionándolos.

—Porque con esas ropas _eres invencible_ y necesitas aclarar la situación.


	21. El sonido de las olas

**Título: **Amor errante  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Seya Riku/Nitori Shuuichi.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Historia alterna a partir del capítulo 95 del manga. Shounen-ai.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>30 besos  
><strong>Tema: <strong>29. El sonido de las olas

* * *

><p>Sus pasos no son torpes debido a las zapatillas que Chiba-san le ha prestado, es lo suficientemente extraño como para estar acostumbrado a ellas, como si fueran una parte más de su cuerpo. No, lo que hace a sus pasos torpes e inseguros, a su caminar tímido y retraído, es la verguenza. Siempre ha querido ser una chica, probarse hermosos accesorios y preocuparse tanto como Maho por su piel sin que nadie le mire raro; pero entre las cosas que no esperaba ansioso estaban las citas con chicos —nunca las había vislumbrado ni en la más loca fantasía—, mucho menos con Seya.<p>

Y ahí estaba él, citado sin duda por sus amigos, mirándolo con los ojos como platos, quizás pensando en que todo aquello era una treta sin sentido, como la que le había jugado Maho muchos años atrás. Shuu no podía soportar el peso de su mirada escrutante, ni su propia vergüenza. Chiba le había dicho que tenía que aclarar la situación, pero en lo que a él concernía, no había ninguna situación. A él le gustaba Seya, pero Seya salía con su hermana. Y Shuu no iba a ser tan vil como para pelear por él.

—¿N-Nitori? —el vestido que usaba era largo y de colores claros, acentuando los falsos atributos femeninos escondidos tras un cuerpo de varón frágil y aniñado, que aún así podía engañar a cualquiera, se daba cuenta por cómo le veían muchos chicos al pasar a su lado, quizás pensando en cuán linda era su acompañante.

—Seya-san, lo siento —su voz se había entrecortado, como siempre hacía en situaciones comprometedoras—. Chiba-san planeó todo esto, yo no sabía nada.

Levantó sus ojos castaños haciendo a un lado la larga peluca del mismo color con un movimiento natural. No mentía, Seya podía decirlo con tan sólo mirarlo a los ojos y aún así, le desconcertaba al tiempo que le molestaba todo aquello. ¿Por qué tanto secretismo? ¿Por qué emular a una cita fallida, casi humillante, de años atrás? De pronto la confesión de Maho, muchas semanas atrás en la azotea de la Preparatoria amenazó con cobrar sentido.

_¡Creo que le gustas a Shuu!_ Había dicho ella, sin que él creyese en ningún fundamento para la teoría.

—¿Qué deberíamos de hacer ahora? —preguntó Shuu, mirando hacia todos lados sólo para darse cuenta de que sus amigos ya no estaban en ningún lugar—. Puedo irme, si así lo deseas —no es que quisiera estar mucho ahí, tampoco, con el corazón oprimido ante la mirada que el joven le lanzaba y muriéndose de rabia contra Mako, quien seguro había planeado todo aquello.

—O podemos dar una vuelta y hablar —contestó con cordialidad Seya, quien nunca perdía su temple caballeroso ante cualquier situación—. Claro, si te parece.

Todo rememoraba a esa cita fallida de años atrás, la buena disposición del joven, la timidez de Shuu, el ambiente lleno de parejas... Shuu asintió, quería preguntarle algunas cosas a Seya y esa era la mejor excusa para hablar con él un momento.

Caminaron por un rato sin mediar palabra, pasando por una pareja de enamorados demasiado tímida entre la gente, que se enternecía al grado que se asombraba de mirar a dos personas, según su propio criterio, tan afines. El menor de los dos jóvenes se abstraía con las cosas a su alrededor, las tiendas y la ropa de moda, cosas que deseaba poseer. Incluso hasta tuvo el atrevimiento de acercarse a tomar algunos productos del mar, expuestos en un escaparate de la tienda de animales, entre conchas y estrellas de mar disecadas.

Las miraba con fascinación al tiempo que seguía pendiente de su acompañante.

—¿Qué te dijo Chiba-san para citarte aquí? —preguntó Shuu, inclinándose para escuchar el sonido de las olas, proveniente de una caracola que había tomado del acuario de la tienda de animales. Realmente parecía una chica y actuaba como una, tierna y frágil. Seya frunció levemente el entrecejo.

—Realmente te gusta actuar como una chica, ¿verdad? —evadió su cuestión el joven, sin decidirse entre sonreír y arrugar el ceño ante ese comportamiento tan genuino.

—Sí —fue la respuesta sincera de Shuu, pues su resolución no había varíado nunca y eso lo hacía sentirse mucho mejor por defenderlo, a la vez que defendía sus ideales incambiables.

—Me dijo que yo te gustaba y que teníamos que aclarar la situación —contestó de manera recíproca a su sinceridad.


	22. Cadena excesiva

**Título: **Amor errante  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Seya Riku/Nitori Shuuichi.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Historia alterna a partir del capítulo 95 del manga. Shounen-ai.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>30 besos  
><strong>Tema: <strong>13. Cadena excesiva

* * *

><p>Sabía que el tema saldría eventualmente y no le sorprendió que fuera tan pronto, dadas las circunstancias en su familia y amigos. Shuu dejó con cuidado la caracola que había estado sopesando comprar e irguiéndose cuan alto era —eso sí, un poco menos que Seya—, se preparó para encarar las consecuencias de sus sentimientos, que podían ir desde el asombro hasta el desprecio más marcado.<p>

—Por supuesto, esos son rumores —aclaró Seya, que de pronto había visto arder bajo las pupilas de su interlocutor el mismo fuego que exhalaba cuando estaba decidido a algo, mismo que logró amedrentarlo un poco.

—Y son ciertos —respondió con calma Shuu, comenzando a caminar hacia un área menos concurrida, donde cualquier escena quedara oculta de los ojos de los curiosos e indeseables—. Mi hermana tiene razón, soy despreciable, porque es verdad que me gustas Seya.

Si tan sólo eso hubiese sucedido años antes. Si tan sólo Shuu fuera una mujer... Seya dejó que un suspiro escapara de sus labios en lugar de un grito lleno de sorpresa, o peor aún, de rabia. Shuu le caía estupendamente e incluso le admiraba por el temple que tenía pese a ser menor y discriminado en ocasiones, pero ante ese tipo de circunstancias no sabía que pensar, mucho menos cuando se lo decía alguien que lucía exactamente como una chica, una chica que lo había cautivado hacía años y que seguía siendo, con o sin ese disfraz, una persona bastante hermosa.

—Puedes odiarme si quieres, creo que mi hermana lo hace, no pienso exigirte nada más, esto ha sido mi culpa —se encontraban ya enfrente de una fuente que adornaba el centro del lugar, una mujer con un cántaro en la espalda dejaba caer ríos de agua cristalina, en los cuales se reflejaban ambos, que habían llegado ahí sin darse cuenta—. Siempre ha habido algo mal conmigo.

—No intentes conmiserarte de ti mismo —le objetó Seya, muy poco dispuesto a ver a un Shuu que se rendía ante las circunstancias y que además se odiaba por ser lo que era, cuando muchas veces antes había estado orgulloso de mostrárselo al mundo—. No hay nada malo contigo. Es un poco inesperado, pero es natural.

—No está bien.

—Nunca dije que lo estuviera o no, cada persona tiene su propio criterio y para mí no eres un desviado, ni alguien malvado por esto —Seya negó con la cabeza suavemente, cualquiera que hubiera pasado por el lugar habría pensado en que era una pareja confesándose sus más íntimos y puros secretos y casi lo parecía, por las miradas que se dirigían, llenas de confianza mutua. Seya no podía odiarlo, ni sentirse mal, nisiquiera ínfimamente asqueado. Había visto llorar a ese joven frente a él, presa de la desesperación en un momento duro de su vida y no iba a dejar que por él, por Maho y por algo inevitable, volviera a sumirse en una depresión absurda—. Está bien, Nitori. Si tú no esperas nada, ni yo tampoco, supongo que el asunto debería de quedar aquí.

Aquello lanzó una leve punzada de dolor a Shuu, pero sabía que era lo más sensato por el bien de su hermana y el suyo propio. La cadena excesiva de acontecimientos le decía que debía de aceptar su destino, fuese cual fuese, que tenía que seguir luchando y que, si Seya estaba o no en ese destino, sólo el tiempo podría decirlo con exactitud.


	23. Rojo

**Título: **Amor errante  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Seya Riku/Nitori Shuuichi.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Historia alterna a partir del capítulo 95 del manga. Shounen-ai.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>30 besos  
><strong>Tema: <strong>19. Rojo

* * *

><p>El ambiente se había relajado considerablemente desde su último intercambio de palabras, que se habían dirigido sólo para consultarse si era apropiado regresar ahora que el asunto parecía zanjado de una vez por todas. Shuu seguía teniendo sentimientos por Seya, pero su resolución había sido no avanzar más con ellos a cuestas y dejarlo ser, por lo cual, cuando enfilaron hacia la salida del centro comercial, en busca de la estación del metro más cercana —la de enfrente del lugar—, ambos parecían tan buenos amigos como lo pueden llegar a ser dos personas con afectos en común.<p>

—¿Ya no te han molestado? —inquirió Seya, cuando ambos se sentaron en el vagón del metro, de cara a una pareja de ancianos que los miraron con cierta ternura en los ojos, siempre dejándose llevar por las apariencias. Seya se sentía en la obligación de preguntar, pues algo que no soportaba era el abuso tanto verbal y físico de otra persona, mucho menos una que no se lo había buscado y que sólo defenía su individualidad.

—No mucho, gracias a ti, Seya —contestó el otro, visiblemente aliviado de que pudieran mantener una conversación civilizada tras la densa plática de una media hora atrás—. Estoy acostumbrado, no importa.

El más alto estaba a punto de replicar en contra de esa idea, pero prefirió cambiar de tema la conocer lo testarudo que podía ser Shuu en algunos asuntos.

—¿Y qué tal los exámenes? ¿Te has adaptado bien a la vida de la Preparatoria? A mi me costó algo de trabajo, pero creo que a Ma-tu hermana le costó mucho más por su trabajo —había estado a punto de decir 'Maho' pero se contuvo justo a tiempo y si Shuu lo notó, no dijo nada.

—Sí, no ha sido difícil, las materias son similares a las de Secundaria...

Continuaron hablando durante todo el trayecto de regreso a casa, con el sol pintando del rojo el vagón conforme avanzaban por la ajetreada ciudad de Tokyo, de regreso a la tranquilidad y a vidas separadas, donde no podían ser tan amigos como en esos momentos debido a diversas circunstancias. Para cuando llegaron enfrente de la casa de Shuu —no sabía por qué Seya se había empeñado en acompañarlo, aunque quizás se debía a que su disfraz de chica había conseguido engañarlo—, el tema ya rozaba la vida futura, la carrera a escoger y el plan de vida, incluyendo desde residencia hasta probables hijos.

Estaban bastante animados hablando sobre el asunto, que apenas y notaron cuando llegaron frente a la puerta del apartamento, ya cuando el cielo estaba teñido de un azul añil, salpicado de tempranas estrellas en la brisa vespertina; mucho menos notaron cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par y Maho salió con los brazos en jarras, sólo para encontrar que su hermano había ido en una cita con su novio.

—¡Pero...! ¿Qué han hecho? —fue su melodramática exclamación, pues había creído en la palabra de Shuu de no acercarse a su novio y eso le parecía el peor golpe bajo de todos. Sobretodo porque él estaba vestido como una chica —una linda chica— y ella sabía que Seya todavía se sentía cohibido a su lado, como si se creyera semejante farsa—. ¿Dónde estaban?

Shuu tragó saliva pesadamente, aquello no iba bien encaminado a un final feliz, tal como el que había planeado tras despedir sus sentimientos por Seya.


	24. Extorsión

**Título: **Amor errante  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Seya Riku/Nitori Shuuichi.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Historia alterna a partir del capítulo 95 del manga. Shounen-ai.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>30 besos  
><strong>Tema: <strong>21. Extorsión

* * *

><p>El tiempo pareció congelarse a la par que un aire frío barría las calles, como si un ensueño se hubiera terminado, rompiendo la burbuja de tranquilidad. Maho no dejaba de mirarlos hecha una furia y, aunque las palabras pugnaban por salir de su boca en forma de gritos bélicos, lo único que logró expresar fue mediante sus ojos, pidiéndole a Shuu con una mirada asesina que entrase a la casa y se alejase inmediatamente de la horrible catástrofe que estaba por suceder. Luego, tendría su merecido, por supuesto.<p>

—Nee-san, no es lo que tú piensas —declaró con voz fuerte y clara el joven, efecto que se echó a perder al estar vestido como una hermosa señorita.

—SHUU VETE DE AQUÍ —logró gruñir ésta en respuesta, sin ninguna intención de escuchar excusas absurdas. Su mente estaba hecha un caos y no quería cometer una estupidez, quería pensar las cosas con calma, hablarlas tanto como fuera posible y decidir, no matar a su hermano y a Seya en el proceso.

—Está bien —murmuró Seya de pronto, cuando Shuuichi le pidió su opinión con la mirada, en el umbral de la puerta. Él asintió para darle a entender que arreglaría el asunto, pues ambos sabían que nada había sucedido y probablemente nada sucedería entre ellos.

—¿Me puedes decir qué estabas haciendo con Shuu y en dónde? —aunque su voz seguía siendo violenta en ocasiones, con la respiración agitada y el rostro amoratado por la furia, Maho estaba tratando de controlar su mal genio—. ¡Seya, no puedes dejarme por Shuu! ¡No te lo permito, sin ti yo...!

—Maho, no ha sucedido nada, es tal y como Sh-Nitori lo dijo —la mujer se había calmado momentáneamente al oír su nombre de pila, pero cuando el muchacho estuvo por decir Shuu, como si fuera familiar a su hermano, la rabia amenazó con explotar por segunda ocasión—. Hubo un malentendido con sus amigos, nos hemos encontrado por casualidad y lo he acompañado hasta aquí. Eso es todo, ni más, ni menos.

Ella le devolvió una mirada anegada de desesperación, crispando sus facciones de manera lastimera. Quería creerle, intuía que ésa era la verdad, pero algo en sí misma se negaba a aceptarla, se negaba a que las cosas siguieran de esa manera.

—Seya, ¿te gusta Shuu? —su respiración se había calmado paulatinamente y su figura ya no temblaba contra el aire frío de esa tarde, sino que parecía inmóvil como una estatua que espera ser admirada—. N-no importa si como mujer u hombre, ¿te gusta? —agregó después de unos segundos de completa incredulidad flotando en el aire, como neblina.

El castaño pareció sopesarlo.

—No lo sé —fue su sincera respuesta. Necesitaba mucho tiempo para aclarar sus ideas, sus sentimientos y aceptarlos, fueran los que fueran—. No lo sé —repitió, suponiendo que eso desencadenaría un nuevo ataque histérico por su parte y que después tendría que jurarle amor eterno o llamar a una ambulancia, cosas que no le parecían muy atractivas.

—Piénsalo, entonces —fue la respuesta de ella, contra todo pronóstico e incluso contradiciendo su propio carácter—. Si te gusta, díselo. Si te gusto... Mira, ya no soy la persona de antes, la que te engañó y te humilló vistiéndolo de mujer sólo para hacerte pasar un mal rato. Quiero a mi hermano, esto me duele, pero son sus propias decisiones y no debo de entrometerte, ni extorsionarte, ni llorarte. Seya, haz lo que creas necesario.

Y tras este último y enigmático comentario, cerró la puerta tras de si, mientras luchaba contra las lágrimas. Era cierto: no podía odiar a Shuu, porque en los sentimientos no se manda, ni aún siendo la hermana mayor.


	25. Diez

**Título: **Amor errante  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Seya Riku/Nitori Shuuichi.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Historia alterna a partir del capítulo 95 del manga. Shounen-ai.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>30 besos  
><strong>Tema: <strong>10. #10

* * *

><p>Shuu le dio la espalda a la figura de su hermana, cubriéndose con las mantas, pero sin buscar realmente dormir. La pared le devolvía un rostro neutral, con el cual él se sentía capaz de poner en orden sus ideas y sentimientos, después de la charla que había sostenido con su hermana tras la cena y el desafortunado incidente sucedido en la entrada de la casa. Para su sorpresa, Maho no estaba enfadada, aunque sí lucía realmente deprimida —cosa que a su vez logró causarle el mismo estado a él—, le había dicho que pensara en sus sentimientos, que Seya haría lo mismo y que ella aceptaría la decisión, fuese cual fuese.<p>

Eso, pese a querer darle esperanzas, no lo alentaba. Había decidido no perseguir imposibles, por el bien de su hermana y el suyo propio, y sin embargo, _nee-san_ se lo estaba dejando todo a la suerte, a la racionalidad y a sus sentimientos, sin pensar en un sólo momento en lo que ella quería, lo cual era extraño y desalentador. De verdad no quería echar a perder la vida de su hermana, ya se lo había hecho en varias ocasiones y sospechaba que ésta era la que más le dolía de todas.

—Lo siento —le había dicho él, cuando la charla se terminó y decidieron ir a acostarse, pese a no tener nada de sueño.

Ella trató de sonreírle pero sin lograrlo.

—No te odio; eres mi hermano —puntualizó con la voz tan crispada como su rostro—. Sé que algún día podré superarlo.

Ése fue su último comentario. Maho ya daba por sentado lo que sucedería, Maho le estaba diciendo que él se quedaría con Seya y que podría olvidarlo con el tiempo, pero Shuu no estaba del todo seguro. Podía pensar en diez razones para hacer imposible esa unión, diez razones por las cuales Seya no lo aceptaría y eran, para él, definitivas.

.

Seya estuvo abstraído durante toda la cena, según su madre pudo notar. No sabía qué le pasaba, pero era bastante claro que le estaba quitando toda la atención, ¿sería una chica...? Antes de que pudiera preguntarle la razón, su hijo le pidió permiso para levantarse de la mesa tras haber devorado la ración en su plato y sin esperar respuesta, se dirigió a su propia habitación para acostarse un rato, sin siquiera haberse lavado los dientes antes.

Tenía tiempo para pensar, justo como lo había pedido. Y sin embargo, ¿no habían decidido Shuuichi y él dejar todo por zanjado? Y si era así... ¿Por qué seguía dándole vueltas al asunto cuando ya estaba todo solucionado? Esa solución aportada por ambos en el centro comercial le permitía ir con Maho y decirle que nada cambiaría, que seguirían juntos y que Shuuichi sería un amigo, además de su hermano. Pero no podía, algo lo detenía.

Y supo que ese algo era poderoso cuando se detuvo a pensar: ¿Y si realmente me gusta? Después de todo lo que había hecho por él, otra no podía ser la razón...


	26. Cuna

**Título: **Amor errante  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Seya Riku/Nitori Shuuichi.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Historia alterna a partir del capítulo 95 del manga. Shounen-ai.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>30 besos  
><strong>Tema: <strong>22. Cuna

* * *

><p>Makoto contuvo una sonrisita, casi podía leer los pensamientos de Seya, acunándose debajo de ese alborotado cabello castaño. <em>¿Quiero a Shuu? ¿Qué hago?<em> Esas eran las preguntas más importantes en su mente, según había deducido, pero la que en esos momentos se translucía por sus ojos verdes era diferente y mucho más divertida para él: _¿Qué haces aquí?_ Makoto nunca había hablado con Seya propiamente, conocía algunas cosas de él por Shuu, por los relatos que hacía sobre su hermana y su novio; pero eso poco le importaba, es más, hasta le era suficiente. No tenía que conocerlo en persona para saber qué tipo de carácter tenía ni las preguntas que rondaban por su cabeza.

Shuu se lo había contado todo el fin de semana, después de haberle pedido un relato pormenorizado de la cita entre ambos. Cuán grande fue su sorpresa al saber que todo había salido tan bien... Pero también, cuán grande fue su sorpresa al notar que Shuu no estaba feliz, ni mucho menos esperaba un final feliz para su cuento de hadas. Y era ahí donde entraba él, quien planeaba resolver todo el embrollo en una sola tarde, como el hada que concede deseos en los cuentos de hadas.

—¿Qué le vas a decir a Shuu? —inquirió Makoto, ignorando la pregunta anteriormente hecha por Seya, quien no entendía su presencia en su casa, es más, nisiquiera sabía cómo había obtenido su dirección—. ¿Le vas a decir que sí?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —susurró Seya, tratando de sonar displicente, pero arruinando el efecto al desviar la vista y sonrojarse levemente.

—Lo es, porque con esa timidez y la moral de Nitorin no llegarán a ningún lado —acotó Mako, cruzándose de brazos. La escena era extraña en sí, pero ese último gesto terminó de rematar la situación. Seya tenía medio cuerpo asomado por la puerta de su casa, mientras que Mako, frente a él, parado con dignididad sobre el recibidor parecía reñirlo con ganas. Totalmente raro, como las preguntas que éste le hacía—. Nitorin te quiere, ahora sólo falta que le digas que tú también.

—¿Quién ha dicho algo de eso? —Seya seguía evadiendo sus preguntas. Si iba a descubrir por fin su orientación sexual y admitir sus sentimientos, no quería hacerlo enfrente de él precisamente, sino de Maho o Shuu, personas involucradas en el asunto.

—Tus ojos me lo dicen, también quieres a Nitorin.

—Escucha, este tema no es... No debo de hablarlo contigo, sean cuales sean mis sentimientos. Ahora, si me disculpas... —cerró la puerta con toda la educación posible y se recargó sobre ella, como si temiera que Makoto tratara de abrirla a la fuerza. Aquello había estado cerca. Tremendamente cerca...

Tanto que... Casi se había decidido. Y tenía que hablar con Maho primero.


	27. Derramar

**Título: **Amor errante  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Seya Riku/Nitori Shuuichi.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Historia alterna a partir del capítulo 95 del manga. Shounen-ai.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>30 besos  
><strong>Tema: <strong>27. Derramar

* * *

><p>Consideró de vital importancia evadir el tema en la escuela, donde todos hablaban en voz baja sobre lo extraño que se estaban comportando y se preguntaban si todavía salían juntos. Sin embargo, cuando la hora de la salida llegó, Seya le preguntó cortésmente a Maho si podía acompañarlo, acallando al momento los rumores sobre una ruptura.<p>

Caminaron durante un largo rato, sin siquiera haberse molestado en esperar a Shuuichi, pese a que también estaba involucrado en el problema. Pronto, encontraron un parque, al terminar un gran bloque de manzanas, lleno de niños y sus madres, quienes hacían tanto ruido que lo convertían en el lugar perfecto para mantener una charla privada.

—¿Has pensado en lo que te dije? —preguntó Maho, rompiendo primero ella el silencio que se había instalado entre los dos.

—Sí.

—¿Y qué has pensado? —no le preocupaba lo que la gente pudiera decir de ella, estaba acostumbrada debido a sus críticas en revistas; pero algo que sí le interesaba era lo que dirían de él y qué resolución tomaría para enfrentar las habladurías—. ¿Cómo harás para proteger a Shuu y a ti mismo de la gente? No puedes vestirlo de chica... ¡No te dejaría vestirlo de chica sólo para que nadie se burlara de ti! —las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse por sus mejillas. Había dicho que no le tenía ningún rencor a su hermano, mucho menos a Seya y era cierto, pero eso no evitaba el dolor lacerante en su pecho, como si un puño gigante lo oprimiera, destrozándolo en pequeños pedazos.

Seya abrió los ojos con desmesura ante la reacción de la mujer, se esperaba una reprimenda, un cambio de opinión, una súplica por ella... Pero estaba suplicando por su hermano... ¡Había cambiado! ¡Y tanto! Se alegró de saber que no habría conflictos entre ellos, al tiempo que la abrazaba para consolarla, para alejarla de las vistas inquisitivas de las mujeres y los niños, que no estaban calificados para juzgarla.

—¿Cómo lo sabías? —fue lo que el joven susurró en el oído de Maho, cuando la tuvo fuertemente abrazada—. ¿Cómo sabías que lo escogería a... él?

—Has hecho mucho por mi hermano y yo sé que no eres del tipo de los que se enamora sólo por el físico; has hecho mucho por mi hermano y eso es prueba suficiente —respondió ella, con la voz un poco amortiguada, al estar su rostro enterrado en el pecho del otro—. Sólo promete que lo seguirás haciendo, ¿vale? Promete que seguirás haciéndolo todo por el bien de mi hermano, sin importar lo que la gente diga. Nisiquiera yo.

—Lo prometo, Maho —acarició suavemente su cabello al tiempo que asentía con solemnidad—. Gracias por comprender.

Ahora fue el turno de Maho de asentir. Iban a tenerla difícil, pero si Seya de verdad quería a Shuu, ella haría hasta lo imposible por defenderlos... también.


	28. Cercado

**Título: **Amor errante  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Seya Riku/Nitori Shuuichi.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Historia alterna a partir del capítulo 95 del manga. Shounen-ai.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>30 besos  
><strong>Tema: <strong>25. Cercado

* * *

><p>Viéndolos desde lejos, sí que lucían sospechosos. Shuuichi dejó que sus amigos siguieran charlando con total libertad mientras él los espiaba desde la distancia, no muy seguro de querer unirse a la conversación, para después convertirse en el centro de atención, él y sus problemas amorosos. Lo habían citado ahí para decirle algo importante, según sus propias palabras, pero no quería saberlo todavía. Así pues, sus ojos se clavaron en el cercado que formaban los tres, Mako-chan, Takatsuki y Chiba, hablando animadamente, sin siquiera imaginarse el tema del que estaban tratando.<p>

—¿Estás seguro? —inquirió Saori, con los ojos grises llenos de furia, tanta que Mako (objeto de su mirada), no pudo evitar dar un paso hacia atrás—. ¿Totalmente seguro? Porque si es así, creo que voy a matar a alguien.

—¡No seas imprudente! —le espetó Takatsuki con una risita nerviosa, pues todos esos temas se le daban fatal y todavía no podía quitarle la impresión de que estaba viviendo en una de las novelas que pasaban en la televisión, aunque mucho más enredada.

—Estoy seguro —aseguró Makoto en tono de complicidad, bajando la voz, pese a que nadie pasaba por la acera donde mantenían su pequeña tertulia—. Los vi mientras pasaba por ahí de camino a casa. La hermana de Nitorin y su novio, abrazándose.

—Eso quiere decir que la ha escogido a ella y creo que voy a matarlo por eso —afirmó Chiba, pues siempre que se trataba de defender a Shuu, uno de sus mejores amigos, sus peores instintos salían a flote—. ¿Dónde están? ¡Voy a matar a ese Seya!

—Ha sido su decisión y no deberíamos de entrometernos —aportó Takatsuki sabiamente—. No tenemos nada que ver con ello.

—Pero yo pensé que lo sabía, pensé que sabía a quién escogería... —Makoto estaba desconcertado, no podía creerse la imagen que había visto, la que pronto destruiría los sueños restantes de su amigo—. ¡Estaba seguro!

—¿De qué estabas seguro? —ninguno de los tres se había dado cuenta de que Shuu se les había acercado mientras discutían, por suerte, no había llegado a entender sus palabras, salvo las últimas, que le habían causado curiosidad.

Los tres amigos intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad, como preguntándose en silencio: _¿Quién le dice?_


	29. Gardenia

**Título: **Amor errante  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Seya Riku/Nitori Shuuichi.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Historia alterna a partir del capítulo 95 del manga. Shounen-ai.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>30 besos  
><strong>Tema: <strong>11. Gardenia

* * *

><p>Todos parecían muy asombrados, él, en cambio, no lo estaba. Había escuchado el relato pormenorizado de Mako sobre lo que había visto, a Seya y a su hermana, abrazándose en el parque, sin mostrar ningún signo de incomodidad ni mucho menos de un corazón roto. Estaba tranquilo, para sorpresa de todos. Él no había esperado ni imaginado un desenlace diferente. Seya había escogido bien y él seguiría viviendo, tal como le había dicho su hermana, él olvidaría.<p>

—¿De verdad te sientes bien, Nitorin? —fue la pregunta que Mako le hizo, tras haberse quedado todos en silencio. Él les había dicho que no le sorprendía, que estaba tranquilo, que se alegraba por ella, pero nadie podía creérselo. ¿Cómo alguien puede permanecer compuesto cuando le han roto el corazón?

—Sí, Mako-chan —respondió Shuu, con toda la paciencia del mundo, pese a que se estaba hartando de la pregunta. No era débil, ni llorón. Había soportado muchas cosas peores durante largos años de su vida, ¿y aún así ellos creeían que se derrumbaría por eso?

—¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer? —Takatsuki parecía intuir su estado de ánimo y decidió cambiar el tema de conversación hacia cualquier otra cosa.

—¿Qué tal si salimos a encontrarte a alguien digno? —sugirió Chiba, encantada de tener al modelo perfecto para lucir la colección de vestidos que había conseguido en vacaciones—. ¡Vamos! El tema será: Cuatro amigas en el centro comercial —y se echó a reír cuando señaló a Makoto como la cuarta de las amigas, pese a que sus rasgos masculinos eran mucho más marcados que los de Shuu—. ¿Qué dices? ¡Te prestaré mi vestido favorito!

No tuvo nisiquiera tiempo de responder cuando lo arrastraron hacia la casa de la autoritaria mujer, una de sus mejores amigas, todos riéndose y quejándose sin parar.

Una vez se vieron dentro de la habitación, lo transformaron como siempre, mientras Shuu lo único que hacía era mirarse al espejo y reflexionar. Un vestido de color rojo, zapatillas a juego, la peluca de siempre —con una gardenia prendada del cabello, para mayor detalle— y un poco de rubor en las mejillas. Voilà.

—¿De verdad vamos a hacer esto? —preguntó, con el amago de una sonrisa formándose en sus labios, al ver a todas las amigas (incluída la siempre reacia Takatsuki), en fila para salir, todas arregladas con lindos vestidos y accesorios.

—¡Claro que sí! —contestó Chiba, como si la hubiera ofendido gravemente—. Ahora ve a la cabeza, eres tú el que necesita un partido urgente.

Conteniéndose de responderle que no estaba desesperado ni necesitaba a un novio desconocido, conseguido en el medio de la calle, Shuuichi siguió órdenes, pues era más fácil.

Pero cuando hubo llegado a la puerta, tras abrirla para dejar entrar el aire vespertino, se congeló al instante. Seya iba en su encuentro y no estaba seguro de querer oír lo que ya sabía.

Que había elegido a su hermana por sobre de él.


	30. Nuestro mundo

**Título: **Amor errante  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Seya Riku/Nitori Shuuichi.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Historia alterna a partir del capítulo 95 del manga. Shounen-ai.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>30 besos  
><strong>Tema: <strong>08. Nuestro mundo

* * *

><p>Tanto Seya como Shuu trataban de ignorar la incesante charla que se llevaba a cabo a unos cuantos metros de distancia de donde ellos estaban. Al parecer, ni Mako ni Chiba-san podían contener sus pequeños gritos de sorpresa, expectación y enojo, al ver a Seya ahí después de lo que ellos consideraban algo despreciable. ¿Qué quería decirle? Eso mismo se preguntaba Shuu mientras miraba nervioso hacia el rostro del otro, que no le sostenía la mirada por más de dos segundos, no sabía si por verguenza o porque le incomodaba su atuendo —no se había quitado el vestido ni la ropa de chica, dándole un aspecto aún más femenino de lo habitual.<p>

—¿Qué pasa, Seya-san? Si vienes a decirme lo que has decidido, créeme que ya lo sé —Shuu habló con voz firme, sin vacilar ni una sola vez en sus palabras, quería terminar con todo ese asunto de una vez por todas y sabía que ponerse a hacer melodramas no iba a ayudarlo en lo más mínimo para conseguir su propósito.

—¿Lo sabes? —Seya palideció, pero luego de unos segundos recobró la compostura—. ¿Y por eso te has vestido así? No es necesario.

—No lo hago por ti, lo hago por mí —fue la respuesta del castaño, quien era unos cuantos centímetros más pequeño que él, pero que sin importar eso lo miraba desafiante—. A mí me gusta.

—A mi también —dijo el otro, como si temiera haber hecho un comentario hiriente—. Pero también me gusta de la otra manera, sin la peluca, ya sabes...

El silencio volvió a reinar entre los dos. ¿Estaban hablando acaso de cosas diferentes? Así le parecía a ambos, pues no tenían ni la menor idea de qué le causaba molestia al otro de sus palabras, ni porqué le parecían tan importantes. La conversación no parecía fluir hacia el tema principal, no parecía que Seya fuera a decirle la verdad sobre su hermana, al menos no la que él esperaba.

—Shuuichi, me gustas —los colores se le subieron al rostro del muchacho, pues consideraba demasiado íntimo haber dicho el nombre de pila del menor de los Nitori, pero a la vez, también lo consideraba prueba fehaciente de que sus sentimientos eran reales—. Eso venía a decirte. Se lo he dicho a Maho y me ha dicho que está bien, así que ahora quiero decírtelo a ti.

—¿Es en serio? —inquirió el menor de los dos, pero sin esperar respuesta agregó—: Tu también me gustas, Seya.

—Riku.

Por como se estaban mirando y por el intercambio de sonrisas que se sucedió a esas palabras, Mako y Chiba comenzaron a saltar de alegría o poco les faltó para hacerlo. Las sospechas de Mako habían sido erróneas y ahora todo parecía terminar como debería, ¡como en un cuento o algo así! ¡Qué romántico! Pensó Mako, antes de intercambiar una mirada cómplice con Chiba y por supuesto, antes de comenzar a gritar...

—¡Beso! ¡Beso! —coreaban ambos, ante la cohibida mirada de Takatsuki, que se había llevado una mano a la frente de pura verguenza, pero que a la vez también parecía esperar el desenlace.

—¿No te importa lo que dirán? —Shuu quería dejar todo en claro antes de comenzar con la relación. Habría años de sufrimiento, serían duros y largos. Si Seya no estaba preparado para afrontarlos, de nada servía haber hecho sufrir a su hermana.

—No me importa —respondió sinceramente él, colocando una mano sobre su hombro como sin querer—. ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? En nuestro mundo, nada más importará.

Shuu pasó saliva pesadamente al tiempo que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban vertiginosamente, había besado antes, sí, pero nunca se había sentido de esa manera, expectante y necesitado. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el resto se hiciera solo, completando por fin un beso entre ambos, tan esperado desde los días de su primer encuentro.

Estaba tan concentrado que nisiquiera notó cuando Seya le quitó la peluca, como símbolo de que de verdad no le importaba lo que la gente pensara.

Era su mundo después de todo.

_Nuestro mundo._ Lo sería para siempre.

Y nadie más que ellos tenía derecho a juzgarlo nunca más.

**FIN**


End file.
